martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Doppelganger
Revenge of the Doppelganger is the seventeenth episode of the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. It was originally released on May 4, 2004. Synopsis Women in Montreal are being attacked by some sort of electrical creature that erases their faces. Plot The episode starts out featuring a woman in her apartment, speaking with someone on the phone (Possibly her boyfriend) when she sits in front of her vanity and is suddenly attacked by an static-like monster. After the theme song, the scene cuts to Martin's room, to which Martin on top of a surfboard, fake surfing while Java is taking photographs. When Diana walks in and asks what they are doing, Martin informs her that he has entered a modeling contest (To which Diana is somewhat jealous and finds completely pointless). The trio is then called by the Center. After arriving (And Martin accidentally knocks Billy over while looking at his reflection, M.O.M. informs them that they are investigating the case of a woman who's face was erased. When they arrive at the woman's, Sophie, house, they find that her face is in fact missing. They give her a notepad so they can communicate. Diana finds a handprint on the woman's vanity, and Martin sends it into Billy. After leaving the apartment (To wait for the analysis and so Java can take more pictures of Martin), The gang find another woman being attacked by the static monster. Martin tries to help, but it's too later. After the woman loses her face, Martin checks her ID, only to see that this new woman, named Valerie, looks just like Sophie. When seeing this, Billy shows up (Scaring everyone), telling them that the handprint Martin scanned belongs to a local woman named Michelle. He prints out a photograph of Michelle, to which Martin comments that she and Valerie look like sisters and Java states that they both look like Diana. Billy points out that the handprint had no traces of human DNA. So the gang track down Michelle's house, only for a man to inform them that Michelle had left three days before, in a hurry. They sneak into her home, finding tools for a ritual to rid a person of their doppelganger. They are then attacked by the doppelganger, but manage to get away. The three manage to track down Michelle's hideout, finding her hiding from the doppelganger. after the doppelganger steals Diana's face, Martin convinces Michelle to reverse the spell she did to separate her connection to the doppelganger. However, before the spell is complete, Martin stops the doppelganger by spraying it with his hairspray. The victims all soon get their faces back and the doppelganger is taken by the Center. After which, Martin decided to tell Diana that he will listen to her and not do the modeling contest, to which Diana calls mature. However, as it turns out, one of Diana's friends entered her as a joke and now she is in the modeling book. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java *M.O.M. *Billy 'Supporting' *Jenni Anderson 'Major' *Michelle Dubois *Sophie *Valerie Broussard 'Villains/Monsters' *Doppelganger Gadgets Used 'U-Watch' *Bio-Scan *Turbo Bungee Trivia *This episode's enemy is Michelle's doppelganger. 'Errors' *The U-Watch's voice announced that X-Rod was selected despite that Martin had selected the Turbo Bungee. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes